Dangerous pet
by Wiccanpentagram
Summary: Now Mr. Crepsley's the one being bitten by madam Octa. Really short but i was bored ;) please R&R!


**A/N: Hey! It was quickly written and I apologise for any mistakes, my English might suck but I'm really trying my best! I hope you enjoy, if so please review and let me know what you think ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of them!**

Darren's PoV

It happened as everything always happened, It was a beautiful day and this and that. Although it happened on an evening. We were performing for a not too large public and for once the unthinkable happened. I'll begin at the beginning…

When Mr. Tall announced Mr. Crepsley and myself I got a little nervous, it wasn't the first time I'd performed with Mr. Crepsley and madam Octa but something made me uneasy. I shrugged it off and walked calmly on stage when Mr. Crepsley pulled the curtain aside to let me through. We'd done this before; I'd go first with madam Octa and Mr. Crepsley flitted soon after me. As I walked to a small table on the stage and put the cage down, my mentor flitted to the other side of the table and pulled the rag off the cage to add extra effect to his entrée. The audience clapped loudly and I smiled slightly but I was met with an ice cold glare back. I knew him well enough to know that he was smiling deep inside but just didn't let it be seen.

I opened the cage but it was empty! Mr. Crepsley stooped to look into the cage revealing a little of his back, it was enough to see madam Octa sitting there as content as ever. A noisy gasp among the audience was enough to let Mr. Crepsley know they had seen the spider. I looked down with a look that said we could continue and we did. I pointed at his back and he stood up right and said:

"I think I have a spider on my back." It sounded serious and none practiced, Mr. Crepsley is a great actor. He made it sound as if he was scared and stood stiffly to add more to it. I took the flute and blew. It was the first time I got to play with madam Octa on stage with the flute, Mr. Crepsley had helped me with it and finally he was letting me to do it for this one time.

So I blew and did what I practiced, the vampire relaxed beneath madam Octa for she would feel the tension and think something is wrong and bites. I had to play the flute with some feeling too or it would also mean that one of us would be bitten. I tried to put as much emotion as I could in the notes but it didn't end up very well, I was too nervous and madam Octa had sensed it. She heard my hesitating fingers move over the holes and she moved as nervous as I felt. Mr. Crepsley also sensed it and eyed me rather warningly. That made it even worse! I accidently put my fingers over the wrong hole and the flute made a screaming noise. I pulled it away from my mouth and the spider Stopped moving on Mr. Crepsley's shoulder. The audience applauded as if it was part of the act but the noise of clapping was too much and the spider fell off panicking. I gasped as did the other people when they saw my expression, but Mr. Crepsley remained calm and tried to pick her up. Madam Octa was visibly frightened and once Crepsley's hand touched her front legs she panicked completely and bit down as hard as her little fangs could. Mr. Crepsley gasped and made a pained sound as he pulled his hand back.

I heard people whisper all around us and Mr. Crepsley stood back upright clutching his hand.

"Please do not worry! This spider is not venomous." He said aloud so everyone could hear. Mr. Crepsley mouthed for me to go back off stage, I assumed he meant for me to seek one of his antidotes. It took a few minutes longer for vampires to fall unconscious than for humans, with Steve it was almost instantly.

I legged it off the stage and ran to where Mr. Tall was standing, he had seen everything and looked shocked at his friend who was still trying to get madam Octa in her cage.

"Mr. Tall, where is the antidote for..-" I couldn't finish my sentence for Mr. Tall ignored me and ran to his friend. Mr. Crepsley had gotten the spider in her cage and looking somewhat exhausted and sweaty. I wasted no time and headed to his and madam Octa's room. I sought the whole room upside down but found no counter poison. I walked out of the room and back to the now dark stage, everyone had left and Mr. Crepsley was lying on the ground breathing fast and deep. Mr. Tall loomed over him with Gavner and Evra, Mr. Crepsley's head turned my way and I shook my head saying:

"I couldn't find it." The others looked at me and all had different expressions as I sighed frustrated. "Is it deadly for vampires?" I asked, perhaps it was only deadly for humans and not for vampires, perhaps they'd only get sick. But my hope faded as I saw the look in Gavner's eyes.

"The process is much slower for vampires and thus the pain lasts longer but equals to the scale of what humans feel." Gavner explained. "If awake." He added.

"Did you look on the…shelves somewhere…above my coffin?" Mr. Crepsley asked between breaths. I thought fast and then I realized that I didn't! Without saying anything else I dashed back.

As I entered I looked at the various shelves hanging on the walls, all empty but one. I took a small bottle looking object from a box and eyed it suspiciously, it was almost full of a colourless liquid. It seemed the same as Mr. Crepsley had given Steve and thus I rushed back through the door.

I was…too late? I gaped at the still form of my mentor and father figure in shock, tears threatened to spill as I slowly walked further. Evra looked at me sadly, he put a hand on my shoulder and my tears finally escaped. I fell to my knees at Mr. Crepsley's side and after a second or two a little hope flickered, maybe it wasn't too late!

"Gavner can you…?" I asked not daring to finish my sentence. He nodded and took the bottle from my shaking hand. He made a cut on Mr. Crepsley's arm with his sharp finger nails and did what Crepsley had done to save Steve. My hope faded slowly as seconds passed.

Suddenly a movement caught my eyes and I was surprised that it was Mr. Crepsley. He didn't open his eyes and I didn't expect him to, I was more than happy when I saw him breathing visibly and normal again.

We left the theatre and got back to the cirque camp so we could all rest up.

THE END


End file.
